The Fall Of Dante
by Vangrul
Summary: After being killed by a hitman Dante comes back for revenge. I'm going to revise some of the chapters before an update.
1. Death

I just had to remake the story seeing how bad it was when I wrote it so I'm going to explain more in this chapter and now I decided to make it more the a one shot ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
"A place I deserve to be at." Dante said to his self as he entered a club with a bar for demons only. He walked over to the bar slowly looking around seeing drunk male wolf like demons in black clothing and drunken women acting like lesbians by kissing each other with male demons of all sort surrounding them. "Hey read the sigh demons only." A bouncer said right before Dante punched him out wearing his gun gloves.  
"He Halfling you got a drink for ya." The bar tender who was an ogre type of demon said tossing him a can of beer. "A drink, from which demon or Halfling sent to me?" Dante asked calmly looking at the can. "Make me tell you shrimp." He said laughing as everyone in the bar stopped moving. "Fine then I will." Dante said as he pointed ivory in the bar tenders face. "Demon hunter, I sent the drink." A man in pure black with a matching hat said in a deep voice.  
"What do you want?" Dante asked pulling back his hand with the gun. "I was sent to kill you for a bounty so let's fight." "No thanks but thanks for the drink" Dante said walking away.  
Dante was riding his bike near a docking pier when he seen a demon charge at him. Dante was facing a bull type demon that wielded a giant axe over his shoulder wanting to collect the bounty on Dante. He brung down the axe but Dante jumped out the way and shot it in the rib with Ebony. When it was swung again Dante shot him in the chest with Ivory, followed by a double gun shot to the face. The demon swung hard when the axe connected with Dante's rebellion. Dante started to smirk and he shot him in the stomach. He thought he killed the demon so he started to walk away when the ax came down on his back. It seemed as time slowed down in for Dante when it was coming closer to him. It was as if his body couldn't move as the axe slowly tore through his back's flesh stopping at his spinal cord. The impact and damage caused him to fall on his chest. He slowly started to get up when he seen the demon running towards him. He transformed to his Sparda form with his four wings spread open. Dante trough his fireball's at the beast. It seemed that they flew slowly jus like when he was attacked by the demon. The demon was hit and burned slowly melting his grayish flesh until it was burnt alive. He reverted to his human form and he started limping towards his motorcycle slowly so he could take time to rest. He lost a lot of blood and knew he was slowly dieing by feeling constant pain in his back and his body was going numb. When he made to the side of his bike he felt pain hit him in the back. It flew to his heart then exited out his chest like a breath of air would move through a straw.  
When he looked up with his last bit of energy and seen the man in pure black he seen in the club holding a shotgun. Then he noticed the man had purple horns sticking out his black hat. "I think I know him from somewhere." Dante muttered before falling out. 


	2. The Deal

A/N=For some reason I uploaded the file and this was my chapter two as the old one was a draft.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't now if I have to do this but I don't own the devil may cry series. _____________________________________________________________  
  
"Were the hell am I?" Dante mumble to his self tiredly without noticing he wasn't in pain any more or with his weapons. He was in a strange place that seemed as if he was in another world that was and aqua blue-green. The world was strange indeed because it landform was a plain but was also like a rough hills but never showed as if it was made to be a battle field but was never used. On the left side of the world was a path like area leading down into what seemed like Hell because at the path black fog was only there. On the right was just the opposite there was a mountain path leading up too the ceiling and was in a blue and white swirling mist. "You are died but are neither in Heaven nor Hell but in a cross between both worlds." A deep voice said that seemed like it came from the room. "Oh a riddle how nice" Dante said sarcastically. "Where are you hiding?" Dante yelled at the room. "If you know I advise you tell me before I meet up with you." Dante threatened trying to lure the owner of the voice out. "I'm not hiding; if you don't believe me turn around."  
  
The same deep voice he was yelling at came from behind him. Dante balled his fist and swung his arm at the sound only for it to be caught. "Who are you?" Dante said turning around looking at a man holding a scythe in his right hand in a black cloak with his face looking like a skull.  
  
"I am what living beings know as the Grim Reaper born when Heaven and Hell was created, and I'm here for you Mr. Dante." He said solemnly looking at Dante as he was petrified. "Now you died and I'm supposed to judge you, but you death was not supposed to occur yet but it happened because of someone who escaped from hell.  
  
"Well if someone escaped why did they try to kill me?" Dante asked relaxing a bit but still cautious because he didn't have his guns. "Aurieus was the one who escaped and put the bounty on your head. And that was his hit man body guard's who killed you. You remember the two purple demons you killed when you first killed him?" The reaper said in a low but serious voice.  
  
"I'll give you a chance to get your revenge by letting you go back to earth to kill Aurieus and his minions." He said extending his skeleton hand. "You have yourself a deal." Dante said shaking his surprisingly warm hand. "Here's a gift from Sparda." The death taker said not taking his completely black eyes of Dante. "My father Sparda?" Dante asked speechless. "Yes." He said materializing a sword in his hand. It was sky blue and was like the rebellion but with some curves going up. Its hilt was made of pure gold and pulsed a sky blue like the blade its self as if responding to Dante.  
  
Dante took the sword and it stopped glowing slowing as if it trusted him. "It's called the Colbarag meaning sword of protection from one's father. You may want to stay and train with it first do." The death taker said walking away leaving Dante with the sword. "But there is something I must tell you." "Aurieus is planning on taking over the world again." "Wow what's new?" Dante said sarcastically all ready knowing that. "Yeah but he's planning on sending everyone too hell so they can be his followers. Then he's going to rage a war on Heaven out numbering them. If that happens it would break the balance of good and evil destroying me and plunging the world into eternal darkness." The reaper said before black wind swirled around him then vanished with him.  
  
"So he expects me to restore balance and save the world that's a lot of work but since I can have my revenge I'll do it." Dante told his self. "Time to train."  
  
The Colbarag is a sword Sparda left Dante I know it doesn't exist but I'm trying to be original. I don't want to talk much on the sword or it might ruin the plot but it is also a twist to the story. 


	3. A quick glimps and Rivival

CHAPTER 3: RIVIVAL  
  
"It's amazing how fast people will believe you would trust their story." Dante muttered as he walked left leaving his sword.  
  
"I'll find a way out of here then find that bastard who killed me, and I'll do it alone with no false sword but with my guns and I'll even use my bare hands if I can kill him and the guy who put the bounty on my head." Dante growled out loud to no one particular losing control to his anger.  
  
"Calm, just stay calm." Dante reminded himself while walking around looking for an exit.  
  
He turned and seen a foggy area and then some light. He ran towards it  
as fast as he could but it seemed to be moving back at the same pace.  
He didn't give up as he still continued to run. Soon he came to the  
area and seen a spiked steel door with a lock on it. He pondered on  
how to open the door when he seen his guns Ebony and Ivory just lying  
on the rough ground. He picked them up slowly feeling their every  
texture before he shot of the hinges.  
  
The door creaked open with an eerie screeching sound. When he walked up to it he seen it was nothing but mountains there with a blizzard coming. He shut the door fast not wanting to face the harsh cold of the storm. Then he continued to walk trying to find a new safe exit.  
  
"What is this thing?" Dante asked himself in an uncertain tone.  
  
He was staring at a giant silver pole as he examined it. "What is this?" Dante mutter as he touched the pole.  
  
He felt a surge of pain going in his mind. His head felt like it was splitting open and he keep seeing flashing images of a dark street with a bus driving by as a lady screamed out in pain. Then he had seen full black and nothing else.  
  
"Ouch my head." Dante said as he looked around seeing he was in a street. He looked around then up to a street sign. It read 168 South Beach Florida.  
  
"Was that all a dream when I was out? It had to be this is where I passed out." Dante muttered to himself while pushing himself up.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the same screams of fear and pain. He ran to his bike and drove towards the sounds. He ended up near an alley where he seen a women in he mid twenties pinned to a wall crying. She wore a blue short shirt with a white tight shirt. Her boots were removed recently by two of the four demons that had her cornered.  
  
Dante tried to move but it seemed as if an invisible force held him in place. He stared at the full bat demons as they looked in his direction but looked as if they seen nothing.  
  
"Hey boss what should we do with her?" The red on asked dumbly while feeling her leg. "How about letting me keep her?"  
  
"You infidel we'll ransom her that way we can get her." The tallest one who was black replied as her looked around.  
  
"I agree we should ransom her." The leader said as his silver skin flashed as a street light reflected on his body.  
  
As he went to touch her face she bit him causing him to lose his anger and attack her. He slapped her with his sharp nail like a rack hits grass. "Bitch you'll learn your lesson." He said as he choked her causing her to cough blood from her mouth. He then punched her in the gut making a sick cracking sound as her ribs broke.  
  
"What the hell is this, I can't move." Dante asked himself as he tried to move but was still held in place.  
  
He looked on as the lady was then thrown to the floor and then the demon slowly slit her throat as blood started falling in a line. She twitched a little but no life was in her body. Then her blue eyes rolled back lifelessly. Dante slowly started to feel dizzy in the head the foggy.  
  
Went his vision cleared up he was standing in front of the silver pole. His hand came of the poles cold feel as he felled back into the swirling blue vortex that just appeared before him.  
  
"What is this pain?" Dante yelled out as his flesh felt as if it was being burnt alive as he twirled and swirled before blacking out.  
  
"Was all that a bad nightmare?" Dante yelled as he looked up and seen he was in a new apartment room. It was black and red with a red motor cycle next to the bed with no trash or junk food on the floor with flies around it like his old place. When he turned his head he saw the Colbarag hanging on the wall.  
  
"That must me that...."  
  
"Hello Dante I've be waiting for you." A dark voice said in a low serious tone as the black hellish person with a scythe sat in his dresser next to the door in all black as his black eyes bored into Dante's.  
  
a/n Well that's the end so far I might not update for a while since I have to also work on my first fic in the halo category called boarded fell free to tell this story's flaws and if it's a bit rushed. 


	4. A world of corruption

(A/N: If you don't know the plot of this story then here's e basic. Aurieus sends a hit man to kill Dante, Dante is revived 6000 years later and finds out that Aurieus is trying to wage a war between heaven and hell on earth while then finding his realm is secretly living in a world of corruption. Then story main focuses on Dante but while sometime focus on the Grim reaper, Aurieus, Sazuki (oc) or on someone dieing.)  
  
Chapter4: A world of corruption "Who, are you?" Dante spurred as he wiped his eyes from sleep.  
  
"You have forgotten so soon." The figure said in a hollowly voice as its dead eyes looked at Dante wrapped in white covers.  
  
"Reaper, you damn well just killed me." Dante yelled as he pushed away from the bed and tried to strangle the Grim reaper.  
  
"Dante, stop now." The Grim reaper said as he held up his scythe.  
  
Dante stopped so he could walk near him then he tried to choke him again.  
  
"I'll kill you for what you did trying to make me your puppet. Then you summon that whirlpool of acid water or whatever it was. What's with the indoor blizzard and why did you have that weird steel pole?" Dante yelled as he finally came close to the Reapers face.  
  
The Grim reaper moved to the right and pushed his body behind Dante with his scythe at his throat.  
  
"One, you wouldn't be my puppet you'll work for me to avenge yourself. Second you triggered the whirlpool when you were leaving." The Grim reaper said as he pulled the scythe causing it to tighten around Dante's neck.  
  
"The whirlpool transports you from my realm to the living world and vise versa. It doesn't harm you unless your soul isn't pure." The reaper said as the light on the ceiling flickered on and off.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, that my soul isn't pure so I can't go back and fourth through realms?" Dante asked as he leaned his neck to the side so he could breath.  
  
"Exactly, your soul is neutral, not purified nor tainted that's why you are a dangerous foe, neither and ally or enemy but someone who poses danger but then again is dangerous for you no ally only enemies no friends only rival you are a loner both good and evil that's why you are a good asset for either side good or bad. That is why you felt pain while coming here." The Grim reaper said as he lowered his scythe.  
  
"Forget about the blizzard what kind of pole is that in the back of your realm?" Dante asked in a serious voice as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"That is a future pole." You can see the future of someone death but then after you see their fate the whirlpool will come." The Grim reaper said as he walked near the room's window.  
  
"Who were the demons who attacked the young lady?" Dante asked as he turned his head to the window.  
  
"They where a bunch of low ranked demons, they work for Sazuki, he runs a circuit of circuit of corruption underground." The Grim reaper said in a bitter voice as he stared out the window.  
  
'Why do I still have on these black clothes?' Dante thought as he got up. He walked towards the window and was asthonised by what he saw.  
  
He was looking at a metropolis city that was hovering 10,000 ft off the ground. The city was painted bright blue, with yellow, green and red on come of it. There where motorcycles but the wheels could stay or go inside letting the vehicle hover. Everything was peaceful and people crowded the street talking on invisible head sets.  
  
"How is this possible?" Dante asked.  
  
When he looked back the Grim reaper was gone.  
  
"Well the only way to find out about this town is by asking around." Dante muttered as he jumped out the window towards the street.  
  
With Sazuki  
  
In a dark room a tall man around 6' 3" was sitting in a chair. His skin was a light brown and he had a light cut on his palm. He had a lot of muscle but was pretty muscular. He was dressed in brown baggy pants with a brown jacket over his white shirt. He had curly black hair and hair of it was braided down on his shoulders.  
  
"Women leave I have business to discuss." He said as then ushered the lady doing his hair.  
  
"So Aurieus what is it you want to discuss that was so urgent that you had to come here for?" He asked in a bored tone of voice.  
  
"Sazuki, I know that you are aware of Dante being alive because people are talking about him being spotted above ground." Aurieus said as he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I know and that's bad for business so I'll see what I can do." Sazuki said as he also leaned back.  
  
Near Dante  
  
"Pay up, you owe money to Aurieus" A royal guard in blue and white said. She was wearing a white visor that covered her head. She was riding a giant bird that was purple and had red eyes. A family borrowed money from Aurieus and never paid it back.  
  
"I don't have the money now but I'll get it soon." The father of a poor family said as he got on his knees and begged for his life.  
  
"You don't even have money to afford decent clothes you have to get them from a dumpster." She said hatefully as he fly up to the man and gored him with a giant spear.  
  
"He held his bleeding stomach. He started coughing up blood. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the dirt and died.  
  
His wife screamed out loud as she started to cry.  
  
With Dante  
  
"Excuse me babe what year is it." Dante asked as he grabbed a woman by her waist.  
  
"The year is 8004."She said as she pulled away his hand.  
  
"8004 that's six thousands years that went by." Dante muttered as he stood petrified.  
  
(A/n: I'm going to update the next chapter this week) 


	5. The meeting

((A/N: I know I promised to do this month's ago but my computer had to go in the shop and all I had was files for my other stories saved. I'm also discontinuing this story for a while so I can focus on my other stories and I'm planning on making a more darkened toned story similar to this that should be up today or tomorrow. Also for the flame I received. DeLlA the summary stated that Dante was going to die so if you didn't like the idea why did you continue to read the story after reading the summary also Dante could die by the hit man since it wasn't human and you would know hat if you paid attention to the ending at chapter 1? I would also want to thank everyone who read my story and Shadow wolf22, Dash and especially Kikoken for giving me help on how to make my story better.))  
  
Chapter5: The Meeting  
  
"Six thousand years how is that possible?" Dante muttered in a low voice. His mind began to trail off thinking of different possibilities on what could have happened.  
  
"What do you mean? Did you hit your head or something?" The women asked in a worried tone. Her emerald green eyes looked toward Dante worried for is he was alright. She walked over and began to touch him on the back looking at his foreign clothes.  
  
"No, its nothing, I'm fine." Dante lied. He got up slowly as he shrugged her small hands of his shoulder non-violently. He the heard a scream coming from a woman a fair distance from him which he could reach in only three or four minutes if he had a vehicle.  
  
Dante looked around and seen one of the hovering motorcycles coming towards him. It had twenty-four sized wheels that where made for rough terrains and grass but they also faired well on the street. Its paint color was a bright orange at the top. A black jagged line separated it from the green at the bottom.  
  
Here my chance." Dante muttered as he ran towards the vehicle and punched the driver off. He didn't feel a thing when he seen the driver propel onto the side walk. He got on it and traced over the buttons and triggers that where similar to the ones in his time but where different like a button on the handle called trust and one on the right called spud.  
  
Women began to scream for the police while children just looked on with shocked expressions because in their peaceful world they never seen anything like that. The women who helped Dante just looked on stunned at his recent actions. "Dante, why, why did you do that?" She asked as she started to cry.  
  
"Because I wanted too. See ya latter and thanks for the bike." Dante said in a low voice as he drove off with the vehicle. He didn't know it at the time but the man who had owned the motorcycle was a thief and stored some money stored on the back. He knew how to control the motorcycle by instincts but he didn't understand some control but he went along learning them as he followed he noise.  
  
________________________________________________________________________Near Dante  
  
"Shut the fuck up, lady please stay quite, you're giving me a migraine." The royal guard yelled. She was becoming angry and agitated and she didn't have a problem showing it. She was shaking her head violently trying to let some angry escape; if it weren't for her visor she would have gotten hair all over her face from her recent actions.  
  
The lady continued to cry as she walked over to her husband and she started to cry more. Her whole face was drowned in tears along with her children but she couldn't talk to calm them down because her voiced was drowned out by their sobs.  
  
"If you want to see him then just die." The guard yelled as she took out her killing weapon with was a white sword.  
  
It turned from a white sword to a long black javelined. It had foreign writing on it and glowed darkness purple. It grew from 5 ft to 15 ft in an instant as she shifted the weapon to her right arm.  
  
"Die, die, die." She yelled as she kicked her bird causing it to dive for the women. The bird shrilled with excitement as it seen the fear on the families faces.  
  
The attack almost landed when it connected with a long blue sword. There was a giant clashing sound as the two weapons collided directly. The opposing sword was 7 ft long and curved bit at the top. The hilt was gold and sparkled with a blue glow. The weapon it collided with was the Colbarag the Sword Sparda left for Dante.  
  
"So she the screamer, I thought I had something to worry about." Dante said slyly as he looked towards the guard as he leaned his neck to the side. "It nothing but a scrawny man picking fights with women. Oh and men two, man he's fucked up bad." Dante said trying to taunt the guard not knowing the guard was a woman but when he looked at the dead mans body his voice because childish.  
  
"One I'm a girl." She screamed at Dante as he closed his eyes. "Two who are you?" She yelled again as she retreated her weapon.  
  
"It must be the time of the month, P.M.S." Dante asked as he began to chuckle.  
  
"Bastard!" She yelled as he dove for him but missed as he stepped to the side.  
  
"Hey don't move so fast you don't want to bleed." Dante taunted as he got on all her nerves.  
  
"Die!" She yelled as she tried to attack Dante from behind. He knew she was coming so he swung his sword backward hitting her in the face. She fell off and went rolling towards a boulder and her visor cracked.  
  
"Now we get serious." She said as she got up. 


End file.
